Andrea Rossi
In-game knowledge * came to Zagreb from Camarilla Milano, but she's from Split originaly * embraced on Velebit while hiking. * her first hunt was a rabbit and right after that, a bear * accepted to Camarilla by Lasombra prince Giangaleazzo * soon after her arrival in Zagreb, she participated in Ivanić clean up mission * fought in epic battle on Friday 13th, side by side with other Gangrel * at Grand elysium in car museum met some Gangrel from Hungary. * soon after Branislav Vuk became Primogen she became his Whip. * won a symbel to became Sheriff’s Hound. * knows Leona from Milano * got a nasty burn on her face during a hunter hunting mission in Samobor * went to a Carpathian Conclave as one of the Black Tyrant's cotterie * fought side by side with Prince Darius, elder Nero, archon Sokolović, dutchess Sforza and Rummage against Atilla with his army (yes, that Atilla the Hun, metuselah)... and lived to tell the tale * doesn't show it but death of David Santaleza hit her pretty hard * proclaimed Triumphant for her constant contribution to the benefit of Camarilla by Prince Darius at Elysium following Croatian Conclave Rumors http://therumormill.zagrebbynight.org/taxonomy/term/126/feed/rss.xml|short|date|reverse|max=100 Boons http://therumormill.zagrebbynight.org/taxonomy/term/126/feed/rss.xml|short|date|max=100 A View from Within When I woke up it was like a dream. Colors, sounds, sensations, hunger, urge to run, to hunt. It was overwhelming. So I ran, I let go. '' ''Only the next day I gathered myself enough to think about the situation. Apparently, I was dead but I felt more alive then ever. ... When we arrived at the Conclave... I was... Confused... Pack, Domain, Camarilla... Conflicted... that moment Prince asked me to follow... Atilla showing up with his army... his son Csaba, bloodrider Aud, alpha of the Carpathian pack Reka, many others, outnubered at least three to one... elder Nero chanting a ritual... Silence... And then all hell breaks loose... Black tentacles everywhere, pinning Atilla to the floor, Csaba lowering his bow... Claws... Nela declaring her love to Darius... Headshot... Tentacles wrapping around us... And then darkness... I thought that's it... A final death... His voice, deep and dark... And somehow more gentle then ever... "The Abyss... Wait here... There's path, do not stray from it..." Howls... Everything distorted and hushed... Soon everybody's there, talking... There on the path, in darkness... The one with horns appears then, almost glowy in the dark, telling us about the brother, thanking us for breaking a curse... Then, we are back in the castle, in the ballroom... Darius friendly shaking hands with Attila... all of it... So surreal... I've seen Darius fight before in all of his glory... But this... Standing by his side... I would do it again anytime... In a heartbeat... ... It was different in Milano... I was at the bottom of a food chain and it didn't bother me... noone was paying attention to me, I didn't have to bother with politics and I could come and go as I wished as long as I did my duty against Sabbat while in town... here... I think I'm over my head... i just want to get the fuck away, but on the other side I know I can contribute to safety of domain which means I have to put up with Vuk's bullshit which I'm sick of. It got lot worse after the Carpathian Conclave. This was just a culmination of a year long tension...